Revenge And Regret
by Asucaga Hitomi
Summary: There is a saying 'Revenge is not the answer'. Mikan doesn't believe it. Until a certain incident occured. She takes her revenge on Natsume and takes him somewhere far with the help of a new student. But why does she regret it? Implied NM.[COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do not own anything in this story. Exept the plot and Atsuko Kamiya. That's it.

**Title: Revenge and Regret**

**Summary: **There is a saying 'Revenge is not the answer.' Mikan doesn't believe it. But a certain incident makes her believe that saying. Mikan and Natsume loves each other, but neither knows how the other feels. Natsume always teases her. But Mikan ignores it, but this time he went to far. Then a new student joins the class. She has the ability to send anyone somewhere far away. Mikan asks her to help her for revenge on Natsume, she aproves her request. But in the end, Mikan regrets doing so. That's why she now believes the saying 'Revenge is not the answer.'

**Pairing: Implied Mikan + Natsume**

**Oneshot**

The day started sunny in the Alice Academy, the sun rose as its rays shone on the bounderies of the Academy. The birds chirped as the alarms of some students rang. As for the atmosphere, it was peculiar. It seemed as if it was so perfect each day, although, it was not. And its not because of these rare abilities the students possess. Because on this very day, a new student enters the Academy. She is not just a normal student, she has a dangerous ability.

The full details of the new student will be mentioned later in the story. Because we will focus on two middle school students.

This fact is oblivious to the majority. At six fifteen a.m., scream was heard in a certain brunette's room. Apparently she fell from her bed when her alarm rang.

"Darn. I have to stop doing that. Anyway I need to shower already." The brunette said. Her name is Mikan Sakura. She is fifteen years old. She is currently a two star.A middle school student. Her Alice is nullification. In the mixed classes she belongs in the special ability class. The special ability class is filled with students with very rare Alices.

Ten minutes passed and Mikan finished showering. She finished putting on her clothes and is currently drying her hair. After a minute or two she finished and is brushing some of her hair who are trying to be rebelious and trying not to get brushed. After two minutes she finished and is now gathering her books. When she got her textbooks and notebooks ready, she noticed something.

"Now where did I put my diary? Did I leave it somewhere? Oh No! If anyone find out who Flame is they are going to tease me!" Mikan exclaimed. Flame is a codename for a guy she really likes, probably even love. But she is easy to figure out so whoever found her diary can humiliate her in front of everyone.

"Oh no! Maybe I left it in the classroom!" Mikan said as she took her things and fled to her destination.

When she got to her classroom no one was there but herself and a certain raven haired boy. His name is-

"Natsume?!" Mikan shouted she was going to ask him something when she saw the answer to her question.

Natsume was reading something which looked at lot like-

"My Diary!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran up to him and grasped her diary out of his hands.

"Where did you find this!" Mikan said as she broke down on her knees and hugged her precious diary and glaring at the young man before her.

"Under the Sakura tree." Natsume Hyuuga. Fifteen years old. Middle school student. Top star student. Possesses the Alice of fire. He belongs to the dangerous ability class. The dangerous ability class is filled with students with dangerous Alice's.

"Impossible! I had it in my bag yesterday evening!" Mikan exclaimed, finally gathered up all her strenght to stand up.

"Whatever." Natsume said bluntly walking away.

"Not so fast!" Mikan said while simultaneously grabbing Natume's wrist and looking at him in the eye with rage.

"What do you want moron?!" Natsume shouted.

"Did you read it?!" Mikan asked with her head bowed down.

"Ya, so what?" Natsume said with an arrogant look.

"That's invading privacy you know!" Mikan said while her eyes welled up.

"I don't care. Who is this Flame guy anyway? If you're going to give a guy a codename don't give him such a stupid one. Hah! Flame what a stupid name-"

_- SLAP! -_

Natsume was greeted by Mikan's right hand. Natsume was shocked with her action. Plus she was crying. Did he go too far?

"Why?! Why, are you like this to me?! I never did anything to you! Why are you doing this to me Natsume?! I only wanted to get close to you! Is that not allowed or something!?!" Mikan shouted; hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mikan, I didn't mean to-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Mikan said as she ran off and took her bag and diary with her.

"I'm sorry...Mikan." Natsume murmured.

A moment later class started. It was homeroom first, so Mr.Narumi has to take over. Everything was normal, exept the fact that Mikan and Natsume are not arguing. Some chose to ignore it, but some chose to guess why. But Mr.Narumi interrupted them.

"Goodmorning class!" Mr.Narumi greeted cherfully.

"Goodmorning Mr.Narumi." They all replied exept Natsume and Mikan.

"Today we have a new student. You can come in now Atsuko..." Mr.Narumi said as he motioned for the new student to enter the clasroom. When she entered, Mr.Narumi wrote her name on the board.

"Her name is Atsuko Kamiya. Her Alice is to fullfill anyone's revenge, by taking the person who caused suffering to her client into a far place, using her incantation. It's called the Alice of revenge. Although, she chooses her client carefully. She judges if you are worthy of her help. She is also a dangerous ability type and a three star. I hope you make her feel comfortable..." Mr. Narumi goes on explaining.

'Hmm...Alice of revenge? I could ask her to fullfill my revenge...on Natsume. Yes, he deserves it after all...But a part of me doesn't want to. Although she might not accept my request... I have to. I'll just talk to her when it's after classess.' Mikan thought.

(A/N: FYI, Atsuko Kamiya has long black hair and copper colored eyes. She is as old as Mikan and Natsume.)

Class ended so soon, but felt so long for Mikan and Natsume. They were still in the middle of a battle. At the hallway, Mikan was looking for someone. Although it is not Natsume. It was non other than Atsuko. She looked everywhere for her...exept...the Northern Forest.

"Atsuko? Are you there?" Mikan called, but she was unsuccessful of doing so...or so she thought...

"You called?" A girl said emotionlessly. Mikan turned around to locate the one who spoke. She did not see anyone but a figure.

"Atsuko? Is that you?" Mikan asked the figure nervously. When the figure walked into the light Mikan got her answer.

"What do you want Ms.Sakura?" Atsuko asked.

"I want...revenge." Mikan said, looking at her shoes as if it was so interesting.

"On whom may I ask?" She asked her client.

"Natsume...Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said regretfully, clenching her fists.

"Are you sure about this? You cannot reverse the curse that will be casted on him. Unless of course, someone with an Alice ability of such will cross your path." Atsuko warned. It was true, she cannot reverse the curse that will be casted on Natsume. Not even her nullification Alice. The only Alice with such power as dispelling a very powerful curse is the reverse Alice.

"I am...sure..." Mikan replied, looking up at Atsuko.

"Very well. Make him go with you here at least ten minutes before the midnight comes. Or else, your curse will not be casted." And with that Atsuko left Mikan.

Four hours passed and it's now nine. Natsume is now currently in his room talking to his childhood friend, Ruka.

"Natsume, you have to tell her. Specially now that you two are not talking to each other." Ruka said consulting his friend.

"But...she might reject me." Natsume said.

"She won't. Trust me." Ruka said with a smile.

"If you're sure that she won't slap me again. Then I will." Natsume said with a barely noticable smile.

- Ring Ring -

"You have a message Natsume." Ruka said, handing Natsume his cellular phone. Natsume took it and read it. When he finished reading it he had a curious face put on.

"Who was it?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan. She said she wants me to go to the Northern Forest before midnight." Natsume replied.

"Then you should go. It's a perfect time to tell her." Ruka said.

"I guess." Natsume said.

After a few hours it was eleven forty already. Mikan was currently sitting on a rock in the Northern Forest with Atsuko. Natsume was not there yet though. Silence was filling the scary atmosphere.

"Atsuko how will you send him?" Mikan asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"I am afraid I cannot tell such detail. Because I myself is not entirely sure. I do not know what happens before I say the incantation. You might say I get possessed when I do it. Although, when I say the incantations, the person whom I am asked to send away, slowly disappears." Atsuko replied.

"I see. Can you give me a little time before you send him away? I want to talk to him." Mikan said.

"Of course...I have to go prepare because, here he comes..." Atsuko said, disappearing into the dark. When Atsuko left, Mikan heard footsteps coming near her direction. First she saw a figure, then it cleared. It now revealed the great Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume. I'm glad you came." Mikan said; standing up.

"Mikan listen I am sorry about earlier on-" Natsume tried to apologize but was cut off.

"Be quiet! I was hurt badly because of what you did...I was hurt emotionally...I just wanted to be close to you...But what I can't understand is why did you have to be so harsh to me all the time! Wh-" she was cut off.

"Because I love you Mikan!" Natsume blurted out. And hugged Mikan.

"Natsume..." Mikan said as tears started to fall down from her cheeks.

"Your undying soul is filled with darkness. Your words and actions caused tears and hatred to form..." Atsuko started to chant softly.

"Mikan, please forgive me." Natsume said.

"For what-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume pressing his lips against hers. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed. Although, it will not last long for Atsuko was still chanting.

"You must be sent away to make the world a better place...And now perish." Atsuko finished. As soon as she finished chanting, a bright light surrounded Mikan and Natsume. Both were oblivious to the fact that Natsume was disappearing. And now, Mikan is just kissing the air that passess and circles around.

"Natsume! Where are you?!" Mikan called out.

"Natsume is no longer here." Atsuko said.

"Oh...I forgot..." Mikan said softly. As more tears were produced by her eyes, and breaking down to her knees.

"I am sorry Natsume...I...love...you...too..."

**Author's Note: **Well, how was it? I know...it sucks...TT...It always does. I am sorry I had to send away Natsume. Anyway, since it's my first time writting a fic like this, it was hard. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!

**-BlackRose-D4**


End file.
